


The perfect gift (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Brainy, kara and alex- Brainy is trying to get Kara and Alex a Christmas gift





	The perfect gift (mini fic)

Tis the season of joy and snow, when the weather was cold but people were full of warmth. the streets filled with people trying to find the perfect gift for the ones they loved the most. Be it expensive or meaningful the gifts need not be big but the care in the choice was critical or so Brainy found out.

Brainy had been doing research on this earth tradition for sometime now. The 31st century did have a holiday similar to Christmas but with information being lost in the great crises along with the mixture of alien races and there traditions the holiday was vastly different. 

Not that this bothered Brainy as learning and embracing different things was what he was best at. What was difficult however is social obligations, giving meaningful gift was not something he was unable to do, after all he could guess with pin point accuracy what people wanted. The problem he faced was how the gifts would be interpenetrated as this holiday had many social rules that Brainy has not fully mastered yet. but form what he could tell the main focus with any gift of this season was for it to sum up your relationship with the person and how to express how they made you feel. an impossible task indeed a challenge worthy of a 12th level intellect. 

in spite of this setback he pushed on as he wanted the Danvers’ sisters to know how much he truly appreciated them and on a more simple level he just liked making them happy. He looked in over twenty stores and he had found things they would like but it was not enough for them it had to be more like they are more to him, it had to be perfect. Brainy had to leave the mall in bitter defeat as he walked though the street on his way home he stopped on the side of the road to let the traffic go bye. He saw the busy crowds move as one, all of them have someone they are trying to get home to, as the traffic moved a row of buses with blatant advertising moved into his eye line. 

‘make your gift, something special.’ 

and that’s when Brainy realized his mistake, he had an idea and it would be perfect. 

when the day of Christmas came he had been invited to spend it with Kara at her apartment however he had spent most of the day at the DEO so was not able to get there until later that evening. It was dark by the time he had got to Kara’s she and Alex were the only one’s there. but he had brought his gifts and wrapped them expertly (if he did say so himself). 

‘Hey, Brainy glad you were able to make it’

‘thank you for inviting me, i have got gifts for you and Alex.’

‘oh, you didn’t have to do that brainy but thank you .’

‘I would like to give them to you both now if that’s alright.’

Alex had moved to the door and she was wearing her coat she looked as if she was just about to leave. but she looked a Brainy with his to neatly wrapped gifts both in red and green paper. she let out a small sigh and made a small smile at him. 

‘i was one my way out but i will gladly open you gift Brainy thank you.’

Brainy let a grin come on to his face as he walked into the apartment and guided both of them to where the tree was like a child (on well, Christmas). Kara, Brainy and Alex sat near the tree as he prepared to give them there gifts.

‘Kara, I would like to thank you again for inviting me and Alex since you were leaving i’ll give you your’s first. With my research on this holiday and my data i have gathered form the both of you over the previous months these gift should be perfect ’

Brainy them handed her a rectangular gift, Alex smiled but she would be lying if she said she was not a little concerned. she unwraps it to find a black book with ‘Tales of Protectors’ written in white ink on the cover. Alex flicked through the pages and saw that the book was in fact written by hand .

‘this is beautiful Brainy did you write this by hand.’

‘yes I did, and the stories are form all over the galaxy, The lady of fire from Donsun, The Heart of Cloik form Ko-moiuk and The story of Queen Milop just to name a few.’ 

Alex was confused but very happy to except this gift .

‘thank you Brainy this must have taken a lot of effort but why did you make this for me.’

Brainy’s smile widen as if he was waiting for her to ask (hint, he was).

‘you see Alex all these stories have in common is that each are about powerful women who doubted there strength but they are also know as legends through out the universe as mighty and unbreakable protectors…I thought since you have you doubts form time to time that that would be helpful for you to know that so did they,and also…this book would be good to read to….. a child, at bed time perhaps, one day.’ 

that gave Alex a small lump in her throat she thumbed the edges of the book and looked a if she could already see the child waiting for there mother to read to them. she pressed her lips together as her left eye welled with a happy tear and held the book to her chest. she got up and leaned over to Brainy to give him a hug, an awkward half standing half siting hug, but a nice one. she then let him go, got up and held the book closer. 

‘this is a lovely thank you so much Brainy. but i really have to go now i promised to meet J’onn so i will see you both later ok…ok .’

with that Kara and her said there goodbyes and off she went into the night with her new favorite gift tight to her chest as if warmed her very heart. that left Kara and Brainy in the apartment. 

‘that was a really nice gift Brainy and that is one way to show up the new leather jacket i got her.’ 

‘that was not my intention.’

‘I know Brainy, it was lovely.’

‘would you like your gift now.’

‘absolutely.’

Brainy picked up a much smaller box no bigger then the palm of his hand and handed it to Kara. she open it eagerly to find a small purple silk sack tied up at the top inside. she looked at him questionably and opened the silk bag to find small tiles inside. they where scrabble tiles but not ordinary ones on the symbols on them where familiar but only to Kara’s eye’s witch now began to sparkle. 

‘Are these Kryptonian scrabble tiles.’

‘yes I made them myself but the tiles are more of a…. symbolic gesture, as you see my gift to you is at i have taken it upon myself to learn your language, which was not easy even for someone with my capabilities. it is for all intensive purposes a dead language, that only two people know and one of which is off planet and the other is the one your learning it for.’

‘this is a great gift brainy, do you want to play a game now, lets test you Kryptonian word bank, shale we.’

she said it with such joy and excitement, to be able to use her mother tough again is something special but to do it with someone she cares so much for is a blessing indeed. as the snow fell outside the warm light form the two of them talking, playing and enjoying each other throughout the night would have been enough to warm the whole city. as light came on a new day the two barely noticed as the outside sun could not compare to brightness that they from one another.

**Author's Note:**

> moved form my tumblr,


End file.
